The Adventures of Ash Jr.
by keruri
Summary: A humorous parody of the show, the game, and sucky Pokémon fanfics.


This is basically a humorous parody of Pokémon the show, the game, and sucky Pokémon fanfics. I wrote it when I was 12 or 13, when Pokémon was just starting out in America. I don't even like Pokémon anymore, but I never submitted this fic to any sites so I'd like to get some feedback. Please read and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Adventures of Ash Jr.

Ash Jr. woke up one morning after having a dream about starting his Pokémon journey. He was dreaming about which Pokémon he would choose to start with. He was having trouble deciding between Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. Since he had never seen or heard any of them in real life, they all sounded really freakish in his dream. As he was sitting there in bed, thinking about it, his eyes drifted to the corner of his bedroom, where he saw a horrible sight. It was his Voltorb alarm clock, smashed into millions of pieces on the floor! Ash Jr.'s heart practically stopped as he realized that he was surely late for his appointment with Professor Oak to get his first Pokémon. He jumped out of bed, not bothering to get out of his pajamas before running out the door at top speed. Thoughts raced through his head. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, any one's fine, just save one for me! He was almost at Professor Oak's lab, when he saw a huge crowd of people. He ran to the crowd and pushed his way through. At the other side, he spotted his rival, Gary Jr. The crowd seemed to be his fan club. When Gary Jr. spotted Ash Jr., he screamed out.

"There he is guys! Kill him!" Ash Jr. stood there, bewildered, as Gary Jr.'s fan club started charging at him. At the last moment, Ash Jr. dashed out of the way and ran through the door of Professor Oak's lab, locking the door behind him. His heart was racing. Why had that happened? He didn't understand. He felt the crowd smashing and banging at the door, and he backed away. He figured it would take them a while to get to him, so he relaxed a little, and started to think. He was still confused. What had he done? Suddenly, he was startled by a strange voice.

"So, you decided to come." Ash Jr. jumped and swung himself around towards the strange voice. The room was dark, which he hadn't noticed in his confusion.

"W-who's there?" Ash Jr. said in a shaky voice. The lights turned on, revealing the severed head of professor Oak, floating around in a glass tube. Ash Jr. was too startled to scream. He stood there for a few moments, unable to believe the state Professor Oak was in. "How did this happen to you Professor?" Ash Jr. managed to say.

"Oh, my head? Uh, just ignore that," said Professor Oak. Ash Jr. started to protest, but Professor Oak cut in. "Oh, fine! I'll tell you if you _must know!" Ash Jr. looked pleased with himself, so Professor Oak started his long, tragic story._

"Long ago, in a time when the earth thrived with new Pokémon discoveries, when Kabuto and Omanyte roamed the earth… well, actually it was a year ago, but there could have been a Kabuto and an Omanyte roaming the earth at that time… cough, cough. But anyway, a year ago, in a time of great – HEY! Are you even listening to me?" Ash Jr. yawned. "OK, OK! A year ago, my body collapsed and all they could save was my head." Ash Jr. stared blankly at Professor Oak. "What? I was old!" 

"Well that's just fine, but maybe you can tell me why Gary Jr. and his fan club tried to kill me. Any idea?" Ash Jr. said in an irritated voice. Professor Oak thought for a minute.

"Not a clue!" He said finally. Ash Jr. made that weird "waaaah" sound and fell to the ground with his legs up in the air. " You remind me of your father, god rest his soul," said Professor Oak with a sigh.

"_What?!He's not dead!" Ash Jr. screamed_

"Sure he is! Isn't he?" Ash Jr. shook his head. "Oh, dear. Heh heh. Sorry. I must be thinking of someone else… I know! It was your father, Ash, who killed my grandson, Gary!" Concluded Professor Oak, looking rather proud of himself. "So, you need a starting Poké—" 

"Oh! That explains why Gary Jr. wants to kill me! But, why didn't I know about it?" Ash Jr. wondered.

"Let's not worry about that now," Professor Oak said as he psychically sorted and shuffled around the Poké Balls he had left to find a suitable one for Ash Jr. "Ah. This is my only Pokémon left. It will have to do. Here Ash Jr." Professor Oak said as the poké Ball floated over to Ash Jr.

"What is it? Is it a Pikachu?" Ash Jr. asked hopefully.

"Why, no, of course not. Why would I give you a Pikachu? Just open it up and see what it is."

"OK…" Ash Jr. said doubtfully this time. "Poké Ball, go!" Ash Jr. yelled as the mystery Pokémon popped out. Ash Jr. watched as the Pokémon came out, but it didn't seem to be forming into a Pokémon at all. "Hey! Why won't it come out?"

"It is out," Professor Oak said matter-of-factly. 

"You're kidding! All it is, is mist! What is it?" Ash Jr. said in a rage.

"It's called Missingno. It's a bug in the ga—I mean… in the laws of physics!" Professor Oak said.

"You mean it's a bug type Pokémon?" Ash Jr. asked, a little confused.

"No, no. Here, check your pokédex!" Professor Oak said as a new pokédex floated over to Ash Jr.

"Oh, yeah, my pokédex! Let's see…" Ash Jr. pointed the pokédex at Missingno and pressed a random button. The weird not-quite-human-but-very-similar voice started to talk.

"Missingno. An error type Pokémon. It is not supposed to exist, but just sort of does. It is the 0th Pokémon. It takes a random form and sometimes causes problems or oddities with things around it. It may cause errors or corrupt your saved game." 

"What does that last part mean?" Ash Jr. asked Professor Oak. Before he could answer, the pokédex answered back:

"If you have to ask, you'll never know."

"I didn't know a pokédex could actually answer back with an opinion or comment about you. Did you improve it Professor?" Ash Jr. asked.

"No, I programmed the pokédex to annoy and insult you from the very beginning." Professor Oak said calmly. Ash Jr. stared down at the pokédex for a few seconds, then chose to ignore what Professor Oak just said.

"Well, what attacks does it have?" Ash Jr. asked glumly. His pokédex started up again.

"Missingno's first attack is eowynamiouanhsometimeswhyamiahippo."

"What? Eaniousometimesyagiraffe? Eowynamiouandsometimesyamiahippo?" Ash Jr. asked. Missingno made a strange "wrrr" sound and a book sitting on the desk turned purple. Ash Jr. made that weird "waaaah" sound again and fell to the floor with his legs up in the air.

"Wow, you do that even more than your father used to, god rest his—oops!"

"Professor Oak… I'm not sure this Pokémon is right for me…" Ash Jr. said uneasily.

"What, it's not good enough for you? Besides, it's the only one I have left," said Professor Oak. Ash jr. kicked the floor, but didn't argue. "Anyway, shouldn't you be starting your Pokémon journey about now?"

"But what about Gary Jr. and his fan club? I think they're still there!" Ash Jr. said.

"Look out the peep hole. I believe they left," said Professor Oak.

"Oh," Ash Jr. said simply. He stood on tiptoe to see out the tiny glass hole. To his relief, Gary Jr. had left for the moment. "They're gone. So, I guess I should get going now. But what will I do if they come back? I don't know if I can fight. Missingno won't help me a whole lot…"

"Nonsense! You have yet to realize Missingno's real power. For example, Missingno can make things turn purple that weren't supposed to be purple at all!" Professor Oak said reassuringly.

"You're not really helping Professor," said Ash Jr., rubbing his forehead. 

"Oh," was all Professor Oak could say. "Well, just do the best that you can, and don't sue me if you die." 

With that, Ash Jr. left the safety (sort of) of Professor Oak's lab, and ventured outside to start his, so far confusing, Pokémon journey. Then he remembered that he hadn't even changed out of his pajamas yet, so he quickly ran home and got everything ready, _then ventured outside to start his, so far confusing, Pokémon journey. _

As Ash Jr. cautiously walked up the relatively quiet forest path, he was careful to be aware of any sudden movements around him. If there were any movements, it would either be a Pokémon that he would somehow try to catch, or it would be Gary Jr. coming to kill him again. Either way he had to watch his back, and everywhere else for that matter. His day so far had been the weirdest one of his life, and the weirdest part was the part he'd spent the least time thinking about. That was the fact that Ash Jr.'s father killed Gary, Gary Jr.'s father. Ash Jr. still pondered over why he hadn't known about it. And why was Gary Jr. so eager to kill Ash Jr. for it even though he hadn't known anything about it? Some people are just like that, Ash Jr. thought. Or maybe it's something more… Suddenly, Ash Jr. was startled by a voice in the distance:

"Come on guys, he went this way!" Ash Jr. recognized the voice of Gary Jr. 

"Oh, no!" Ash Jr. said aloud. He looked behind him and saw Gary Jr. and his fan club not very far behind, but still far enough so they wouldn't be able to spot him yet. Ash Jr. bolted forward as fast as his legs could carry him. After a minute, he heard the sound of a motor, and he looked behind him again as he was running. His eyes widened as he saw Gary Jr. and his fan club boarding a red convertible that one of the other club members had just brought to help with the chase. Ash Jr. stood there in sheer terror as he thought madly about what to do. He looked around, trying to find another escape route that a car couldn't tolerate. The only thing to do was to run for his life deep into the forest and try to loose them. 

By this time, Gary Jr. and his fan club had spotted him, and were yelling and chanting like a hungry pack of savage wolves closing in on their prey. Ash Jr. made a mad dash for the woods, weaving through trees and jumping over roots as he tried desperately to escape. He heard the car stop behind him, and knew they had seen where he had gone. He looked behind him for a few seconds. He had gone pretty far, but he could see a little red through the trees, and knew they were not far behind. He could hear their chants and screams. Ash Jr. turned back around, and was running the best he could, but he was breathing hard, and sweating, almost to the point of exhaustion. His eyes were blurry with frightened tears, and he could barely see where he was going. He could hear the voices gaining, but he knew he had to keep trying. He still couldn't help thinking that these could be the last few minutes of his life, and he had barely started his Pokémon journey. Meanwhile, the voices were closer than ever, and would catch up any second now. He couldn't risk looking back, so he kept on looking forwards. Ash Jr. felt faint. He didn't think he could go on much longer. As quickly as the thought went through his mind, Ash Jr. tripped over a root that was covered by some fallen leaves. Everything went black.

"Hey, there he his!" Gary Jr. yelled triumphantly as he led the way to Ash Jr.'s body. "He isn't getting up. Oh, well. I guess it will be easier to capture him now." Gary Jr.'s fan club laughed and cheered. "Well, come on! Help me get him to the car!" Two people from Gary Jr.'s fan club took hold of Ash Jr.'s arms and legs, and carried him to the car. Every one else piled in with Ash Jr. in the trunk. As they headed back, the whole fan club cheered for their success.

Ash Jr. awakened to the sound of the familiar chants of Gary Jr. and his fan club. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Gary Jr. and his fan club standing all around him, joking and rejoicing due to their success. When he tried to move, he found that his arms and legs were tied. He looked down and saw that he was tied to some kind of pole. He tried once again to break free, which resulted in the pole collapsing with Ash Jr. still on it. After the crash it made, the group all stopped talking and turned to look.

"I told you to stick it further in the ground!" Gary Jr. yelled. "Oh, well. I guess it's too late now…"

"Let me go right now!" Screamed Ash Jr.

"Ha! Don't think you can escape my wrath that easily! Anyway, I have to kill you, remember?" Gary Jr. added. 

"Why? I didn't know my father killed yours! Professor Oak just told me today!" Ash Jr. protested. Gary Jr. thought for a minute.

"So?" He said simply. "That doesn't change what you did!"

"But I didn't do any—" 

"Quiet! You did!" Gary Jr. contradicted.

"What did I—"

"Quiet!" Gary Jr. looked worried.

"But…" Ash Jr. tried one last time.

"Take him away!" Gary Jr. ordered. Three people left the crowd to take Ash Jr. away. He thought quickly. His only hope was to call out Missingno. He spotted Missingno's poké Ball next to his foot and managed to kick it open. The fan club stepped back as Missingno materialized.

"Stand back guys, I'll handle this," Gary Jr. assured them. He stepped forward and took out a poké Ball. "Bulbasaur, go!" A Bulbasaur materialized a few feet away from Missingno. 

Ash Jr. struggled to break free from the rope, but had to stop to command Missingno. He thought maybe Missingno could help him in some way.

Missingno, eowynamiouandsometimesyamiahippo, NOW!" Missingno didn't make a "wrrrr" sound this time, but actually said his name in a very strange, somewhat mechanical way. Then, it started to snow.

"What? It's summer! Did that weird 'mistingno' do that?" Gary Jr. said as he stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake.

"Missingno!" added Missingno, after a tree in the distance blew up because of him.

"All right Missingno!" Ash Jr. said triumphantly. After that, Gary Jr. grew even more furious.

"Fan club, send out all your Pokémon!" By this time, Ash Jr. had managed to get free of the ropes, and was standing beside Missingno with newfound hope. They were also being surrounded by hundreds of Pokémon, which made Ash Jr. a little worried.

" Missingno, eowynamiouandsometimesyamiahippo, now!" Ash Jr. commanded again.

"Missingno!" Cried Missingno. At first, nothing happened, but soon something started to happen to Gary Jr.'s Bulbasaur. It looked as if it were evolving!

"Ha! You fool!" Gary Jr. laughed, now quite sure that he would win the battle due to Missingno's mistake. But then something strange happened. Bulbasaur seemed to be getting taller and thinner, as if it were taking the form of a human being! Finally it stopped, and, in fact, did exactly that!

"B-B-Bob Newhart," it said shakily.

"Aaaaaaah! You blasted Missingno! You turned my Bulbasaur into a Bob Newhart!" Suddenly, Bob Newhart looked around evilly, popped one of the fan club members into his mouth, and swallowed.

"What the-?! It's growing! Run!" Someone screamed. When Bob Newhart was finished growing, it was ten times its original size. It tilted its head back, and fire spurted from its mouth. 

"AAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed, as Bob Newhart started charging at them. Ash Jr. watched as they disappeared into the distance.

"Wow Missingno! I didn't know you had that kind of power! Maybe that's what Professor Oak meant when he said I was yet to discover your true power."

"Missingno!" Replied Ash Jr.'s Missingno happily (or what Ash Jr. thought sounded Happy.) 

"Well, I guess we should find out more about the thing with my dad killing Gary. I just don't know where to start. I know! I'll ask Misty! My dad is always telling me about how he and Misty spent a lot of time together. I'll bet she knows something about this! Come on Missingno, you can walk…um, slide… uh, whatever you do. You can walk along with me out of your Poké Ball." Missingno hopped up and down gleefully (either that or he was just flickering in and out of existence).

Ash Jr. and Missingno wandered around for a while, since they had no idea where they were, until they came to a road. They walked along it for a while, hoping to find a clue as to their whereabouts, and sure enough, they came to a sign.

" Now entering Cerulean City," Ash Jr. read. "Great! We're almost there!" Ash Jr. and Missingno walked a little further until they came to the town. Ash Jr. wasn't even sure whether Misty would know anything about it, but it was the only thing he could think of, and he knew he had to try anyway, so he asked a kid on the street where to find her.

"Oh, you mean that weird Psyduck lady? She lives up there," said the boy as he pointed to an old dilapidated house on a hill.

"Thanks," Ash Jr. said as he walked towards the strange house.

"Missingno!" Cried Missingno after him.

"Hey Missingno, I'm not so sure about this, do you think we should get a second opinion?" Missingno flickered, and Ash Jr. took that for a yes. As a woman ran up from behind him, he stopped her. "Excuse me miss," Ash Jr. started.

"AAAAAAH! Run for your life!" She screamed, and started running again.

"B-B-Bob NEEEEEEEEWHAAAAAART!" Cried a voice from behind him that he chose to ignore. 

"Oh, well. I guess we should just keep going," Ash Jr. reasoned. He started walking again, humming a reassuring tune to himself. " Once there was a little old ant… thought he'd move a rubber…"

"Missingno!"

"Aaah! Oh, we're hear," Ash Jr. said shakily as he scanned the front yard of Misty's house. It wasn't much to look at, there wasn't any grass on the lawn (or anything green for that matter) and there were Psyducks bumping into walls and each other everywhere. The stench was overpowering, and Ash Jr. couldn't stand the sound of the Psyducks, so he ran to the door of the house and banged on it as hard as he could.

"Come in," said a voice from inside. Ash Jr. figured it was Misty, so he pulled the heavy door open. He yelled as a bunch of Psyducks scrambled out the door. He looked inside to make sure there weren't any more, and proceeded into the house. 

"Uh, hello? Misty? I'm Ash Jr., Ash's son. You knew him a long time ago, and I was wondering if you could help me with something," Ash Jr. explained as he walked down the long hallway inside the house.

"Yes, come over here," Misty said from beyond the hallway. Ash Jr. reached the end of the hallway, and saw a lady with short, orange hair sitting in a tall chair surrounded by Psyducks. "Hello Ash Jr. Yes, I knew your father. You know, a lot of people thought I was going to marry him, but it didn't turn out that way. He ended up marrying…Oh! You needed help, didn't you? What exactly do you need to know?" Ash Jr. fidgeted as he tried to keep his distance from the Psyducks. 

"Uh, well, y'see… I hear my father killed Gary, and I thought you might have heard something about it. I wasn't told anything about it until now, and Gary Jr. is trying to kill me," he explained.

"Oh! Of course! Yes, yes, I know all about the spoons! Hahahahaha!" Yelled Misty insanely. Ash Jr. was getting really uncomfortable, so he decided to excuse himself.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, that's all I needed to know. I'll be seeing you Misty," Ash Jr. said calmly as he slowly backed away.

"Psyduck, razor leaf, NOW!" Screamed Misty. Ash Jr. looked back to see if he had heard right. Sure enough, The Psyducks started to get up and charge toward him.

"AAAAH! Get away!" Ash Jr. screamed as the Psyducks started ramming into his feet. One of them jumped onto his leg and bit it. " OUCH!" He shook it off and started running for the door. When he got there, he tried to open it, but it wouldn't. He thought there might be something blocking it. "The Psyducks are blocking it!" He reasoned. Ash Jr. started ramming the door, trying to open it. He looked back to see where the Psyducks were, and saw that they were still chasing him but they kept falling on each other, so it would take them a while to get to him. He backed up one more time to try to push the door open. He hit it hard, and it finally opened but there was a pile of Psyducks outside, and they fell right on top of him.Ash Jr. struggled and pushed the Psyducks off of him. He stepped out of the pile, dusted himself off, and started running for his life again. He ran as far away from that house as he could. 

"That was close, right Missingno?" Ash Jr. said as he caught his breath.

"Missingno!" Missingno flickered, and they were both suddenly somewhere else. 

"Missingno! What did you do to us? You teleported us to a whole new town! I have no idea where we are now," Ash Jr. scolded. Missingno fell lower to the ground, as if it were ashamed. "Just don't do it again Missingno," Ash Jr. said, now sorry for scolding Missingno. Ash Jr. was just like his father in that way. He couldn't be mean to a Pokémon, even if it would eventually lead to his ultimate demise (or at least it hasn't happened yet). Missingno seemed to cheer up, so Ash Jr. scanned his surroundings. "Hmm… the best thing to do is to ask someone where we are I guess," Ash Jr. reasoned. He saw a man walking by with Nurse Joy, so he ran up to them to ask for directions. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I am?" Ash Jr. asked. The man just turned away to look at another pretty lady walking by. "Doesn't it bother you that your husband looks at other women like that Nurse Joy?" Ash Jr. questioned.

"Brock? He's not my husband, silly," nurse Joy replied.

"Brock? The Pewter City gym leader? My dad used to know him! This must be Pewter then," Ash Jr. said. Nurse Joy pulled Brock back.

"Hey! I was asking her to get some pizza! Who are you?" Said Brock, pointing at Ash Jr.

"Hi Brock! I'm Ash Jr. You used to know my father, Ash," he explained. Brock looked uninterested. 

"Oh, him. I lost track of him when I moved back here with my wife," said Brock.

"Your wife? I thought you said you weren't married," Ash Jr. was getting confused, as usual.

"We aren't," said Brock as he eyed another young beauty that was walking by.

"Then you divorced?" Ash Jr. asked.

"I didn't say that," said Brock.

"Then who _is your wife?" Asked Ash Jr._

"Officer Jenny of course," said Brock matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Ash Jr. decided to drop the subject. "Anyway, could you help me with something?" Ash Jr. explained the whole story about Ash killing Gary, hoping that Brock might know more than Misty did.

"I don't know anything about it. Why, hello miss! Wait, come back!" Brock started chasing another girl, with Nurse Joy trailing behind.

"Well, that was no help, was it Missingno," Ash Jr. said glumly. "I give up. What should we do now?" Asked Ash Jr. to himself. "We could either go home and give up, forget about it all together and continue on our Pokémon journey, or we could find someone else to ask about this Ash killing Gary thing," Ash Jr. thought a moment. "If we ask someone else, who will it be? I can't think of anyone else that he knew. I could ask Brock's wife, Officer Jenny," Ash Jr. said proudly. Then he remembered what had happened the last time he asked questions of someone Brock knew, and decided against it. "Who else then? He didn't have very many friends, did he?" Ash Jr. got an idea just then. "Of course! He didn't have friends, but he did have enemies! I'll ask Team Rocket!" Ash Jr. looked around. "Wonder where they are," he thought. It would probably take him years to find them, since they never seemed to actually live anywhere. Sometimes they had a secret hideout, but they never ended up going to the same one more than once. Ash Jr. thought again. "Hmm… I could depend on pure luck and a bizarre twist of fate to lead me to them, like dad used to do," Ash Jr. tried. He thought a few moments more, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation," Ash Jr. was so happy. His plan had worked!

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse Jr.!"

"Joe!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Slowpoke, Slow."

"Shut up Slowpoke!" Jesse Jr. bashed Slowpoke on the head. Ash Jr. just stared.

"You guys don't look like Team Rocket. And I thought your names were Jesse and James, not Jesse Jr. and…Joe," Ash Jr. said with a disbelieving frown.

"Yeah, well," mumbled Joe under his breath.

"Quiet Joe!" Jesse Jr. cleared her throat. "Of course we are Team Rocket, but we are not Jesse and James," she explained. "They're our parents. Well, Jesse's my mother. I was adopted. Joe is James's son. He was, well… a mistake," said Jesse Jr.

"Hey! Stop making fun of me!" Joe looked like he was going to cry. "Why are we telling you?" He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Shut up Joe!" Jesse Jr. interrupted. "Anyway, why am I telling you? I don't even know who you are… who are you? Well? Why are you bothering us?" Jesse Jr. asked, hands proudly on her hips.

"Uh, well I just wondered if you might have the answer to my question, but _you wouldn't know," Ash Jr. replied._

"Fine then. Give us your Pokémon for wasting our time," said Jesse Jr. calmly.

"No! You can't have them, because… I don't have any," Ash Jr. mumbled.

"What's that? No Pokémon?! You must have one! You're a Pokémon trainer, aren't you?" Jesse Jr. asked.

"Yeah, you must," Joe started.

"Shut up Joe!" Jesse Jr. elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, I only have this Missingno," Ash Jr. said, pointing down.

"A Missingno? Not another one! Who keeps giving out those stupid things that corrupt your saved game?" Jesse Jr. yelled. She sighed. "Well, this has been a complete waste of time," Jesse said. " Come on Joe! Take your dumb Slowpoke with you!" Jesse Jr. nudged the sleeping Slowpoke.

"O.K." said Joe, picking up Slowpoke.

"Shut up!" Jesse Jr. pushed Joe forwards. They turned and walked away.

"That was pointless. I guess my bizarre twist of fate skills haven't fully developed yet," Said Ash Jr. as he watched Jesse Jr. hitting Joe as they walked away. "We've tried asking someone else now, and we still don't know anything about my dad killing Gary. I still can't believe he would do that, but what I really can't believe is that no one else seems to really care," Ash Jr. said to himself. "There must be something more to this. Why else would no one know anything about it?" without realizing it, Ash Jr. had stumbled upon an intelligent thought. "It could be because everyone I've asked has gone completely insane. No, it's a conspiracy!" Ash Jr. yelled. (I didn't expect him to keep it up either.) "The only thing to do now is… uh," Ash Jr. thought again. "I guess I could go back home and ask Professor Oak more about it. That's what I'll do," he concluded. "Hmm. But how do I get home from here? I really don't want to ask anyone. I've had too many bad memories of doing that," Ash Jr. was getting a headache from all this rational thinking. "I'll bet that if I just keep wandering around, I'll find my way back eventually." Ash Jr. noticed a few people staring at him, so he decided it was time to leave right now. He would still have to think some more, but he thought he'd save it for later. "Come on Missingno, It's time to go," said Ash Jr. looking down at Missingno.

"Missingno!" Replied Missingno. All of a sudden, their surroundings changed once more, and Ash Jr. realized that Missingno had teleported them again.

"Oh, no! Missingno, why did you do that again? I can't believe it! Now we're even farther away than we-" Ash Jr. stopped. Did his eyes deceive him, or was he standing in front of his own house? He decided that his eyes did deceive him, and he resumed yelling at Missingno. "Missingno! Do you know how long it's going to take to get back to Pallet now? I just can't believe-" Ash Jr. stopped again. "Wait a minute! We _are standing outside my own house!" Ash Jr. said, realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry Missingno," Ash Jr. said quickly as he started running towards the door. He threw it open and just stared. He let out a big sigh, and proceeded into the house he hadn't seen in so long._

"Ash Jr., what are you doing here?" Ash Jr.'s mother asked.

"Whatta ya mean?" Ash Jr. questioned.

"I expected you to be gone for at least five years, and here you are, back again," she looked like she was holding back a groan.

"Oh, well I'll leave then," Ash Jr. sassed. With that, he left the house, not knowing where to go next. He decided to fulfill his original plan of wandering around now. 

Ash Jr. was looking down, watching his feet walk, when he bumped into something.

"Oof!" Ash Jr. said as he fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Said a voice. It sounded like someone was pinching his nose or something. Ash Jr. looked up to see who it was.

"Gary! It's you! You're not dead!" Ash Jr. couldn't believe he was actually talking to Gary.

"Dead?! What, are you insane? Who told you I was dead?" Gary said in disbelief.

"Well, professor Oak said," Ash Jr. started.

"Professor Oak? Don't listen to him! He's old and senile, he tells everyone that!" Gary shouted. He looked really annoyed, as if he had been putting up with it for years.

"But, Gary Jr." Ash Jr. started again. If Professor Oak was lying, then why did Gary Jr. know about it?

"Did you really go along with it again, son?" Gary asked, pulling Gary Jr. out from behind himself.

"Well, I didn't know if it were true this time," Gary Jr. whimpered. "Besides, you _were gone."_

"What? I was only gone for an hour! I went to the store! I told you before I left!" Gary looked really mad at Gary Jr.

"Oh, yeah," said Gary Jr. simply.

"But, Gary Jr. You tried to kill me!" Ash Jr. reminded him.

"Gary Jr.! I told you not to do that anymore!" Gary yelled. They both walked off, Gary still yelling at Gary Jr. Meanwhile, Ash Jr. couldn't bring himself to get up. His whole Pokémon journey had ended up a complete disaster. Just because Professor Oak told him that his dad killed Gary, he had to investigate. Why hadn't he just left it alone? He thought about that, and guessed that he hadn't left it alone because Gary Jr. had tried to kill him to get revenge. He sat there thinking everything over for a few minutes.

"Well, at least I still have you, Missingno," Ash Jr. said optimistically. "Professor Oak was right about discovering your true power, or whatever he said. If I hadn't have had you, I would probably be dead right now," Ash Jr. was starting to feel a bit better about all the things that had happened because of Professor Oak. "What do you say to that buddy?" Ash Jr. asked, now starting to smile.

"Missingno!" Missingno started to flicker.

"Hey! What's happening? My feet are gone! Now my legs! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

## The End… 

## 

## or is it?

# 

# 

# 

# Somewhere, in another galaxy…

"Awe, man! Missingno corrupted my saved game!"

"Really? Again?"

"Yeah! Why did they have to make Missingno the starting Pokémon? I hate this new black version!"

## The End

Well you've read it now, unless you cheated and scrolled down so you could read the ending (wasn't it a good ending though?). So please write a review! If you do, I'll love you forever. Even if it's a bad review!


End file.
